


脱光娱乐PT.6

by abuleiya



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuleiya/pseuds/abuleiya
Kudos: 15





	脱光娱乐PT.6

脱 光娱乐6

双校草/强强/约p文学

1

屋子里坐了一圈儿人，大眼瞪小眼的，谁都没敢说话。

“那个，老大......”终于，其中一个胆子大些的开了口，“副会长说这点小事你决定就行，他还有事，就不来了......”

金泰亨手里的笔不转了，一下子丢得老远。

“他能有什么事儿啊？被选中去造火箭了还是怎么着，每回开会都不来！？”

对方汗颜，支支吾吾了半晌也没能说出什么话来。

虽说大学里的多数社团组织都是自娱自乐的空架子，但这学期新换的副会长比架子还架子，整个一神龙见首不见尾，能在学生会碰见他都难。

不仅如此，还处处让金泰亨没面子。

“成，那今天讨论的事情，就这么办了，”金泰亨笑了一声，强忍着情绪不发作，“还有，你们谁能联系上田柾国的话，麻烦告诉他，今天不来以后也不用来了，他这个副会长被我开了。”

话一出，在场的同学都傻眼了，不停地交头接耳起来。

“恐怕不行吧，老师那里该怎么说......”同学A说。

“其实当初大家选了田柾国，就是为了给学生会多个看板郎的。现在学校里大家参加活动都不积极，全靠着田柾国增加人气呢。”同学B接着说。

“人气是国家GDP么，没了他咱们还能吃不上饭了还是怎么样？”金泰亨不耐烦了，拍了拍桌子，铁了心要把害群之马弄走，“老师那里我去说，反正田柾国走定了。”

散会散会——

在座的人面面相觑了一会儿，接着就卷起自己的东西走人了。

不过，金泰亨没想到会在出门十分钟后，会遇见田柾国本尊。

天气不太热，下午的温度正好适合出去走走。学校的篮球场围了不少人，金泰亨细看了一眼，居然有好多女孩子同时抓着一个方向，满脸兴奋地蹦跶着。

兴趣不大，刚想转身，人群里就扬起了一个声音。

“学长好！”

田柾国把球抛给队友，站在场地上特别显眼地和金泰亨打招呼。

金泰亨脚步一顿，遇见讨厌的家伙避开还来不及，便拔腿想走。

而对方以为他没听见，就往前跑了几步，换了个称呼更大声道：

“会长好！”

“......”

田柾国这一嗓子可谓效果拔群，让全场的目光瞬间都聚焦到了金泰亨的身上。

金泰亨本就心气不顺，这回索性气得咬牙切齿了起来。

可是碍于面子，他只能尴尬地回过头，展开一个营业式假笑。

“学长有事么，要不要来打球？”田柾国接过旁边人传来的球，往金泰亨的方向扔。

金泰亨下意识伸手接球，扯了扯尴尬的嘴角。

这特么哪里是询问，这不就是明摆着要把他绑到篮球场吗。

顶着一众人的注视，金泰亨的好胜心也冒了出来，只见他在阳光下眯起眼睛，挑衅道：  
“要不这样吧，如果我们哪一方赢了，输的一方就答应对方一件事情？”

“可以。”田柾国点点头，然后背过身与队友交谈。

场上重新分组，金泰亨蹲下身绑好鞋带，却忽然看见几步外的田柾国撩起上衣下摆，用衣角擦着脸颊边流下来的汗。

不只是他的脸上，对方似乎是无意间裸露出来的腹部也沾了汗，上面的肌肉紧致线条好看，金泰亨不禁在场外一大片女孩子的花痴叫声中，偷偷地咽了下口水。

拜托不要在他面前这样好不好，自己可是个弯的啊......

田柾国放下衣服，还不等他挪开眼睛，两个人的视线就撞在了一起，弄得金泰亨心里一度慌乱起来。

为了掩饰刚才自己在对手身上的意淫行为，金泰亨立即换上一副嚣张的表情，用来缓解心里的罪恶感。

“你输定了。”他指着田柾国说。

田柾国迈着步子，在金泰亨正对面停下脚步，意外地没再说话。而看向他的眼神里，却添上了一股莫名的笑意。

金泰亨也抬起头与他对峙，等待着裁判员的哨声。

他想着，一般情况下，男生都会忽略掉金泰亨刚才那种眼光，所以一定是自己多虑了。于是把心一沉，强迫自己把注意力找回来。

只听“嘟”的一声哨响，球已被扔向空中。早已准备好了的金泰亨纵身一跃，伸出手奋力一击，球不偏不倚正好落在队友手里。

夺到了主动权的金泰亨势在必得，他看见队友四周巡视了一番，快速运球跑过了中场线。

金泰亨的眼睛紧跟动向，队友使了个眼色，瞅准时机便将球传到他的手中。

那边田柾国一队见事不妙，飞快赶来扑防。金泰亨则比了个假动作把其余人闪开，逮住机会作出投篮动作。

不过事情没有想象的顺利，里面的田柾国刚巧与他撞了个满怀。金泰亨下意识略过他的脸，但依然没躲过田柾国说话的声音。

“干嘛盯着我看？”即将擦身而过的一瞬间，田柾国低低地说了一句。

“...哈？”金泰亨不明所以。

田柾国笑笑，用舌头顶了下腮：

“我的那里...是不是很好看？”

听见问话的金泰亨，心跳频率顿时反常了起来。

田柾国居然早就发现了，真他妈是日了狗了。

被抓到现行的金泰亨，只觉得后背冒了层冷汗，投球的手一软，让自己和队友直接白给。

根本集中不了精神，他恨不得挖个洞把自己埋进去，更别说用身体与其他人对抗了。

偏偏田柾国就像知道金泰亨不敢似的，无论怎么打，整场都阴魂不散地围着他转，最后把田柾国一队打得落花流水，放弃抵抗。

天色暗了一些，田柾国扔了球走过来。

“学长，是我赢了。”他说。

金泰亨自己觉得丢人，坐在地上头也不抬地答：“所以呢？我要答应你什么事情？”

田柾国道：“还没想好，但应该很快了。”

“跟我来这一套，”金泰亨站起来，嗤了一声，“行，我愿赌服输。”

然而这不是一场球输赢的事儿，自此学校里就传开了，学生会长金泰亨开除副会长田柾国，可是打球却用故意放水的方式，让对方赢了自己。

有人拿这件事大做文章，甚至带大名上了学校某公开网站的论坛。

一时间众说纷纭，有人说是偶然事件，有人说是另有隐情，还有些脑洞大的索性编了一段故事，给两个人凑了一对校内cp。

“卧槽，这什么玩意儿......”

那天因为是休息日，所以金泰亨没打算太早入睡，躺在宿舍百无聊赖地翻着手机，正巧就点进了别人讨论自己和田柾国的帖子。

于是他马上退出了网站，甚至把网站的app都删了个干净，不想因为那天自己的失误再看见任何有关于田柾国的东西。

才消停了一会儿，手机就又震动了几下。

金泰亨解锁屏幕，发现是推上有新消息提醒。

他点进去看了看，消息栏里有一个网黄ID在跟自己打招呼。

对于这个人，金泰亨有印象。头像是只粉不拉几的兔子，还经常发些装0的视频，跪在床上蹭来蹭去的，实则是在放线钓鱼。

看起来挺逗的，也不知道他脑子里究竟在想什么。

消息是半小时前发来的，金泰亨估摸着对方还在线，就点开了对话框回复。

\- 傻逼，你是1吧，没事儿装尼玛0呢？

发出不到一分钟，那边就快速地回答了两行字：

\- 傻逼反弹。

\- 用得着你管吗？？你就直说想不想跟我约吧。

金泰亨犹豫了几秒，接着打开那人的主页大致翻看了一遍。不愧是网黄，除了黄色文案就是黄色视频，估计脑浆都是黄色的。

\- 你又没露脸过，我没什么要求，就是丑拒，怕你是丑逼。

消息发出后，对方便毫不犹豫地秒回道：

\- 你约炮看脸？

\- 那我肯定没问题。

金泰亨拿着手机乐了一下，觉得虽然不知道这家伙长得怎么样，但是人还挺好玩的。

\- 我他妈的真信了。

\- 先说好了，不帅的话我就当场走人。

然后过了三秒，粉不拉几兔再次秒回道：

\- 你见到我的话，就会知道什么叫颜值和X能力并存的男人了。

金泰亨望着他的兔子头像和满篇的装0视频，不禁产生了深深的怀疑。

如果等他们真的滚到床上，两个人同时抬起屁股怎么办？

那可就太惨了。

2

跟着地址找到对应的房间，金泰亨敲了敲门，但没有人过来开。

\- 是不是发现自己长得太丑怕丢人啊？

\- 我都敲门半天了，再不开门我走了。

金泰亨发完这两条消息，就靠在门边低头玩手机，没太注意房间里面传来脚步声。

房门猝不及防地被里面的人拉开，把金泰亨搞了个趔趄，径直摔到对方身上。

“不好意思，刚才在弄些东西，没有听到。”那人扶住他说道。

正当金泰亨说了句‘没事’，想要抬头看个究竟的时候，整个人就呆在了原地。

顺着熟悉的嗓音，他看见了一个最不想见到的脸。

这张脸的确很帅，而且样子也和学校里有点不同。额前的发掀了上去，露出好看的额头和眉毛，其中一边的耳垂上还戴了个小小的吊饰，一下子就A得人要命。

以为这些就是全部了吗？

不。金泰亨像见了鬼地似的，使劲儿推了他一把后，发现他还他妈的洗过澡，全身都带了股香味，并且穿着酒店的浴袍。

那一刻金泰亨真的感觉自己要死了。

由于太过慌乱，他惊慌失措地蹦了一下，脑袋磕在门框上，然后‘嘭’地关上了门。

一定是他开门的方式不对。

妈的，他金泰亨今天就是全世界男人都死光了，要不就是所有的男人都是0，没有一个1，自己也不会让房间里面那个家伙碰自个儿一下的！

深呼吸一口，金泰亨再次敲了敲门。

房门一点点地打开，里面的人还是相同的装扮，正在望着金泰亨。

没错，那个推上约炮的粉兔子头像网黄，就是才被自己开除学生会的副会长田柾国。

“是你啊，”只见田柾国笑了一声，轻描淡写道：“真的没想到呢。”

“操......”金泰亨绝望地爆了句粗口，立即就想抬起腿逃跑。

没想到田柾国一把拉住他的外套，跑都跑不了，剩金泰亨一个人在原地干蹬腿。

“我日你爸爸，”金泰亨仍然不放弃抵抗，“你他妈跟我开玩笑呢吧，田柾国？”

“怎么可能是开玩笑呢，”田柾国揪着金泰亨衣服的领口，看起来毫不费力地把人往房间里带，“要不然学长先进来，我把手机给你看？”

“谁要跟你进房间看手机啊，”金泰亨逃不了，就回身踹了他一脚，“田柾国你放开我！老子快他妈让你给勒死了！”

不过金泰亨这一踢没奏效，田柾国机敏地躲开了他，然后把人压在墙上，膝盖顶开了对方的两条腿，把身体挤了进去。

“如果学长真的这么不愿意和我进去，那我就在走廊操你，顺便给酒店的监控录像留下一段珍贵的记录片儿，你说怎么样？”田柾国说着，咬了一口他的耳垂。

呼吸声就在金泰亨耳边游移着，把田柾国的嗓音称得尤为性感，犹如切开的蜜桃泡过了酒，一声声地把他全身上下都说软了。

膝盖不知是不是故意为之，抬起来摩挲着他胯间最要命的地方，不经意地撩拨着，让人顿时就有了感觉，禁不住把下半身往田柾国的方向靠了靠。

“学长，要进去么？”田柾国含住他的耳垂，用舌头柔柔地转了一圈。

合上房门，身上的衣服越来越少，金泰亨被田柾国按在房间的落地镜上亲吻。

没错，他金泰亨，今儿个就是馋人家的身子。

他这么想着，伸出舌头主动与对方回吻，逐渐亲吻得难舍难分。

真香。

田柾国约莫是个接吻高手，没过几个回合，金泰亨就吻得有些晕头转向，跟不上对方的节奏，只能靠着镜子，把自己的舌头交给他任意吮吸。

接着金泰亨心里不甘心，就稍稍和田柾国退离了一点，重新调整呼吸吻了上去。

津液交换，气息交织，金泰亨的手从搂着他的后颈，变为捧住他的脸，睫毛一颤一颤地，无比认真地换着花样儿在嘴唇上辗转。

二人的唇舌纠缠得愈发紧密，松开时在空气里响起明显的水声。

“我操，你也太会亲了。”金泰亨的胳膊绕在他的肩上，一只腿也攀上了田柾国的腰，生怕自己会因为头晕摔下去。

“还好吧，”田柾国用拇指擦过他的唇，“再来一次么？”

“嗯......”金泰亨歪过头，笑着用舌尖舔吻他嘴唇下的一颗痣。

听过话的田柾国，便带起他一直在撩拨自己的舌尖，收进口中吮吻，像是要把人吸进身体里一般，亲吻得比刚才还要热烈。

金泰亨已经用不上力气，就扣着田柾国的颈子轻轻嘤唔起来，手指扫过对方喉结的时候，无意识地上下刮了刮。然后把指尖盖在上面，感受着田柾国因为自己产生的情动，最后按了下去。

随着动作，田柾国突然把两人分开。他攥住金泰亨的手，呼吸声越来越明显。

“谁让你按我这里的？”他问道。

“怎么了......”金泰亨茫然。

田柾国不依不饶，一双眼直视着他，“有人这样教过你？”

金泰亨摇头否认，眼睛还迷濛濛的，眼角带着刚才亲吻过后流下的水迹。

而那些水迹伴随着动作从他的脸颊滴下来，停留在下颌，金泰亨动了动想擦干，却让田柾国误以为他要挣脱。

于是田柾国搂住他的背，将人翻转过来，压制在镜子上。金泰亨像是惊诧，也重重地喘息了两声，不安地扭过头，试图望着对方。

“你也是男人，不知道喉结是不可以随便摸的么？”田柾国如法炮制地按了按他的喉结，附在耳边问道。

“没有，摸了会怎么样？”金泰亨倒是笑了，觉得有趣地反问道：“是你敏感点？”

后面的人没有回答，而是解开了金泰亨的裤子，将一只手沿着腹部慢慢地探了进去。

手指的热度很高，抚摸的也得当，能感觉到指甲停留在金泰亨的腹部轻轻骚了几圈，又向下移动着，用食指和中指夹住已然半勃起的阴茎来回地挑逗。

如此细致地被对方摸了鸟，使得金泰亨开始满足地哼哼起来，自己的腰也适时地跟着摆动了几下。他们的身高相近，所以腰向后摆时，金泰亨的臀部刚好擦过田柾国的胯间，就发觉到两个人都硬如钢铁。

而摸进裤子里的手不安分起来，松开硬起来的阴茎，转而捏了下金泰亨臀上的肉，然后手指顺着臀缝一点点挤了进去。

“那个...能让我洗个澡吗？”金泰亨舔了舔嘴唇，小声要求道。

压在他身上的田柾国，便不依不舍地亲了下金泰亨的脖子，点点头算是默许。

硬着洗澡确实怪难受的，金泰亨站在那，拿着花洒犹豫。

自己的手因为刚才动情了一阵，还有些发抖。所以到底是自己先做扩张，还是让对方来做，就成了一个问题。

正左右为难着，就听见浴室的门推开的声响。

玻璃门外的田柾国，几乎是极其自然地脱下浴袍，挂在置物架上，与金泰亨同样一丝不挂地走了过来。

金泰亨条件反射地向后一退，问他做什么。

“帮你。”田柾国抬眼看了看他，表情倒不像是有其他的想法。他把水流关小了一些，让金泰亨扶着浴室的墙站好。

意外地，田柾国并没有直接进入正题，而是挤进金泰亨与墙壁的缝隙里，蹲下身抚弄着他的阴茎。

舌尖在最有感觉的顶端滑了一圈，扯出透明的腺液，田柾国顺势伸出舌舔弄，混着那一丝液体将茎身慢慢含进嘴里。

砸在上半身的水流声，与金泰亨受用的低吟融为一体，场景的暧昧色情之感不断攀升。

田柾国极尽温柔地挑逗着他，用手去揉对方下面鼓胀起来的肉囊，使得金泰亨双腿酥软，情不自禁地颤栗着踉跄了一下。

“对，对不起...”金泰亨欠着身说，扶在墙上的双手紧紧地握了握。

田柾国将嘴唇松开，退离出去，舌头自然地舔了下嘴角，手上还不停地替他抚弄着阴茎，“想射了？”

“嗯......”金泰亨自知彼此都是男人，明摆着的事儿否认也没多大意义，便点了点头道：“被你弄得太舒服，就......”

于是田柾国没多说什么，继续像刚在那样跪在他面前，把阴茎含进嘴里为他口交。

但这次又有些不同，一心想着帮他弄射，就用了更直接的招数让对方彻底沦陷下去。

受到第二次关照的金泰亨，让田柾国挑拨得不觉轻轻地嘶了一声。他把两只手臂蜷缩起来，交叠着靠着墙上以支撑身体。

身后的水流一股股地灌进臀缝，他把脸埋进臂窝里，眼睛透过手臂向下看时，能将田柾国现在的模样纳入眼底。

头发微湿，鬓角的头发黏在双颊，水珠沿着动作滴落，似乎是极为专注地对待着，并且时而抬眼观察下金泰亨的神情。

腮边能明显看见阴茎进出嘴巴时凸起的形状，每含进去一次，就再用舌头舔舐性器的顶端一次，嘴唇或许是摩擦久了，附在金泰亨的性器上微微肿胀起来，泛起了红色。

金泰亨隔着浴室蒸腾的雾气，那吞吐性器的嘴唇，因为红得愈发诱人，让他几乎无法自持，主动向对方的口中轻轻顶了几回。

同一时间，金泰亨抓了抓田柾国脑后的头发，没有发现他任何不满的意味，便大胆地将手指插进他的发间，跟着口交的节奏揉乱了对方的发。

“想射哪里？我的脸上么。”时机差不多了，田柾国加快手上的速度，抬起头问他。

声音由于情欲而发哑，惹得金泰亨血气上涌，还来不及想好回答，就照着田柾国的话，在他的脸上如法炮制了起来。

偏偏这一遭迟迟射不完，田柾国扶住他兴奋过度的阴茎，用舌头舔了几次才确定已经结束。  
金泰亨连忙不好意思地帮忙把脸擦干净，片刻后觉得有些不敢看他。

田柾国都能让自己这么爽了，等一会儿不得把人压着操个好歹。

果然，把脸洗净的田柾国立即打起金泰亨屁股的主意，他用手指搔刮了几下金泰亨弯下去的腰线，然后沾了些润滑剂开始为对方扩张后穴。

爽过的金泰亨完全不想挣扎，甚至在插进手指以后感觉到无比的快慰。穴口很容易就放松了，肠壁听话地包裹着田柾国的两根手指，像被指使了似的，越咬越深。

手指进得不太深，田柾国在里面轻轻揉着，便找准了一处按了下去。

起先没多大反应，反复找了几遍以后，金泰亨忽地放开了呻吟一声，身上随即冒出了一层细细的汗。

“这是你的敏感点。”田柾国的语气像是总结一般。

“嗯...我也知道你的敏感点，”金泰亨边满足地哼哼着，边取笑道：“是喉结...对吧？”

田柾国腾出只手一巴掌掴在他臀上，闷声道：“话多。”

“啊......你他妈的，敢打我......”

田柾国刚才那一打，反而在金泰亨身上增添了情欲，登时昂起红透了的颈子喊了一声，加上后穴里到位的前列腺按摩，惹得金泰亨双腿发抖，臀部却翘的更高起来。

“差不多就得了，”金泰亨怕他玩儿过了，哑着声音劝道：“你可别再用两根手指把我操射了，射那么多次，我还怎么陪你玩儿啊？”

后面的田柾国不置可否，便关了水，带着金泰亨走出浴室。

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地，刚想歪倒在床上，就看见田柾国的手机响起一声拍摄结束的提示音。

“你...在拍摄？”他惊讶地坐起来问道。

田柾国从对面走过来，拿着手机承认。

金泰亨皱起眉，“操，你他妈变态吧。”

“不会露脸的，”田柾国在两个人面前架起手机，“怕什么，反正你也知道我是谁，大不了把我捅出去呗。”

遇见了如假包换的网黄，金泰亨兴许是刚才脑子在花洒下进了水，竟没想出什么反驳的话来。

架好了手机，田柾国转过身，笑着对他道：

“可以往那边动一下么？我们要开始拍正题了。”

虽说两个人还和刚才一样柔情蜜意，但有了个镜头时刻注视着，金泰亨无论如何都觉得不自在。

他依言跪趴在床边，镜头便不偏不倚地将他们交合的样子拍摄进去。

自己只是想跟帅哥约个炮，怎么就变成活的GV演员了？

田柾国看见他为难的样子，便捏着他的脸哄，“别啊，怎么不乐意了？”

话是这么说，下面干得可是够狠，金泰亨一下子就被他顶得说不出话，胡乱应了几声，膝盖跪在床上，把腿分得更开。

“你夹起来，这样好看。”田柾国掐了一把金泰亨的臀肉，两个人配合着变了个动作。

夹住腿后能感觉到阴茎进得比之前深了，前面自己的东西还不住地流着水，只要田柾国扶着他的腰顶弄，腺液就从小口里溅射到床单上。

正当金泰亨才积攒出快感，一个声音就闯了进来。

“再向下一点。”田柾国推着他的背道。

金泰亨让他的急刹车搞得很不爽，撇着嘴无奈道：“下面...是地板。”

“这样拍起来好看，”田柾国重复着相同的话，片刻后突然从金泰亨的身体里抽出来，下床调整手机的拍摄方向。

“你这想的都是什么姿势啊......”金泰亨光顾着保持好角度，不让自己从床上滑下去，身体却越来越冷感。

只见他大半个身子都在床外面，手臂在地上撑着，背对着田柾国。这么一来自己的脸肯定是不会入镜了，可是田柾国再压上来的时候，金泰亨只觉得快让他弄成两段了...

穴口处忽然湿了一下，是田柾国又抹上了润滑剂，大概是想增加摄像里活色生香的音效，简单处理后就提起身顶了进去。

完全是为了摆拍的行为，自己被当成充气娃娃似的。

金泰亨心里忽然就没爱了，闭上嘴也不叫了，等着田柾国反应过来和自己唠叨。

在节骨眼上坏了兴致，金泰亨还郁闷着呢，便打断对方张口就骂：

“拍他妈什么拍？你有病吧？老子大老远跑过来挨操，你就知道摆弄你那个破手机，真是有病！”

“妈的你能干就干，不能干就滚，以为老子缺你这根屌吗？”

“你当练艺术体操呢？你是武大郎老子可不是煎饼，谁他妈爱听你指挥啊？”

“我操你大爷的……”

金泰亨一边说，一边挣动着想回手挥人家一拳，但身上的主要部位都被占领了，加上刚才没缓过来的语气，听上去就跟哭唧唧地撒娇没两样。

不过金泰亨以为自个儿还挺暴躁的，因为田柾国听完了话，就从他身上下来，然后一把将人带回床上。

“怎么着，被我说萎了？”金泰亨不屑道。

田柾国抱着他，把脸埋在金泰亨颈窝乐了一阵，“好像还没萎，反正对付你肯定够了。”

金泰亨抽开身便想给他第二拳，“再拍把你手机扔出去，曝光你。”

“那不拍了。”田柾国忽闪着眼睛，蹭了蹭对方的脖子。

见金泰亨没再躲闪，就趁势将他圈在怀里。

“学长，那你是想让我躺着操你，还是站着操你？”他说。

紧接着金泰亨呼吸一滞，那声音就在耳朵旁边黏着，浑身又发热了。

“你自己选，我都听你的。”田柾国咬住他的耳垂，百试不爽。

“妈的...”金泰亨咽了下口水，立即色欲熏心，“你这张脸，可太会骗人了。”

田柾国没有再接着说下去，而是嗅了嗅他的侧颈，欺身将人压在身下，催促道：“快选......”

呼吸扫过之处，全都犹如撒了层催情剂似的，金泰亨又受不了对方直白的邀请，便随着二人交缠的姿势，把小腿绕在他腰间。

“选好了，”金泰亨与他指间相扣，在逐渐凌乱的喘息声中，吻了吻他的嘴角，“比如说，我为你张开腿......”

接下去的话音淹没在肉体的交融中，再度找回兴致的金泰亨贪婪地从他身上索取更多快乐，便抚摸着田柾国腹部紧实的纹理，然后看着自己的性器跟着撞击的节奏不断地摩擦在对方腹部的肌肤上。

前精把两个人的肚子都弄得水淋淋的，田柾国貌似是算准了如此做会教人浑身酥软，直顶向后穴里敏感点的所在之处，又毫不在意地滑了过去，把自己的阴茎越来越深地操进去。

金泰亨眯起眼睛，嘴唇微张发出一声声满足的喟叹。相比刚才在镜头里听令于田柾国的做作，五感已经全然放松下来，一双手不老实地在田柾国身上的地方煽风点火，指尖在他的小腹上搔刮起来。

“早这样，不就行了......”金泰亨在叫床的间隙说道，性器在体内抽动时摇了摇自己的臀。

田柾国本以为自己掌控主权，猛地被这么一撩，登时血气上涌，险些火速缴械投降。只见他重喘几声，拨弄着下面性器相互连接的地方，缓和下来开始慢慢地顶进去。

“你这叫磨，不叫操......”察觉到转变的金泰亨笑了一声，又摸了一把田柾国的喉结，却被后者闪躲开。

“可是看学长的样子，好像只要我能插进去，就什么都可以做呢，”田柾国早就想教训一下那双不安分的手了，便攥起手腕禁锢在金泰亨的头顶，俯下身与他额头相抵，“在篮球场的时候，你都想我什么了？你盯着我的眼神，就跟要吃了我似的。”

“你少自恋了，”金泰亨故作怒意，歪过头对着田柾国的胳膊狠狠咬了一记，“不过现在总算能吃了，肯定是要吃个够的。”

“学长，我怎么感觉，是你在嫖我呢......”田柾国好笑地看着他道。

金泰亨得意地欣赏着自己咬出的红色牙印，接着在田柾国的脸上细细地抚了一遍，对方就被他的温柔样子哄骗住了，松开箍着不放开的手腕，低下头给了金泰亨一回令人神魂颠倒的吻。

彼此的性器赤裸地结合着，能感觉到翻腾血热的脉动，金泰亨心猿意马地将双腿夹得愈发紧了一些，身下就立刻传来听上去让人面红耳赤的粘腻水声。

“乖，你再用力点。”金泰亨颤抖着嗓音说道，小腹上的肌肉微微痉挛，一副看似接近高潮的模样。

听见这种话，再不发疯都不能算是男人了。

整个床都被他们蹂躏得咯吱作响，双方紧密相拥的身体在床上起伏着，性器像是有着惯性顶进金泰亨的身体，床单则混乱成一团。

伴随着交错的肉体拍打与情潮难忍的人声，空气都仿佛凝在半空，散发出甜腥的香气。

金泰亨用牙齿轻扯着田柾国喉结上覆盖的肌肤，然后含着那儿吮吸起来，在喉结周围留下两个深红的吻痕。

他躺在田柾国的身下，凌乱地喘息着，望向自己的杰作，接着像个恶作剧的幼童般，攀着对方的肩膀向上，最后紧贴到田柾国的耳边，轻笑道：

“哥哥好棒，下次还这样操我好不好......”

对方没有回答，而是用实际行动将自己已然沉沦的模样展现给了他。

后穴濡湿了大片，多余的润滑剂和精液沿着性器的缝隙汩汩流出，彻底糟蹋了他们底下躺着的床单。

“以后禁止你碰它。”田柾国用力搂紧了他，喉结止不住地颤动着。

“嗯，遵命，”金泰亨笑起来，轻轻地吹了下他的脸，“但绝不悔改。”

3

学生会周一的早会上，大家都讶异地望向门口的田柾国，以为这个不速之客的到来，必定会掀起一阵风波。

有人小声嘘着，摆摆手叫他赶紧走为上策。

然而田柾国却径直向前迈开了脚步，窗子被风吹开，灌进外面清甜的风。

“我不是来开会的，我是来追你们会长的。”他说着，站定在金泰亨的身后，“喂，你之前…不是还欠我一个赌注么，现在我想好了。”

金泰亨放下手中的笔，眼睛微弯，带了些笑意。

“说吧，想要我做什么？”他问道。

如果说，世界上每两个人的相遇只有千亿分之一的概率，那他们的故事就只能用巧合才能解释得清楚。

可是这个巧合真的是太美妙了，美妙到没有人会让它轻易跑掉。

只见田柾国在众人的目光里，凑到金泰亨的身边，说话的样子像是在吻着他的耳朵：

“金泰亨，做我男朋友吧。”

他的声音好听极了，比校园里的风还要甜一些。

“是你说的，愿赌服输，不可以拒绝我哦。”

-  
觉得好看就留个点赞再走吧！  
大过年的别白嫖我x


End file.
